


Never Really Gone

by JohnWatson12



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: "I don't sleep." Pete says, breaking the silence. "My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.""You're afraid of your own dreams?" Patrick asked, his voice low and now even more worried. "Yes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually completed and I have no idea how to change that so just to warn you I have no idea what I'm doing and yeah, this isn't done

Pete was fast asleep in his nice warm bed. It was the middle of January and it was softly snowing outside. But was woken by a rough and tired voice calling from the living room."Peter, pack a bag. We're leaving right now!"

Pete, dazed and confused from his sleep, slowly crawled out of bed and started packing his camouflage backpack full of clothes. With the bag packed and carrying two of his favorite toys, he then meet up with his dad in the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Pete asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"You are going to go live with your grandma for a while." He answered while packing his own suitcase. "Now come on, get in the car, and I'm going to go get your mom."

"Where are you going?" Pete asked before his dad could leave the room.

His dad sighed and walked back over to Pete, he knelled down to be at his level. "It's just some grown up stuff, okay?" He reached out his hand to rub Pete's head, messing up his bed head hair even more. "I love you Peter, always remember that."

Pete smiled and headed out the door and walked slowly to the car, filled with exhaustion his feet dragging with each step. Before getting in the car, he turned back to the house and waved it goodbye.

Pete tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, another car would flash its headlights in his face, which would scare him awake. After a while he leaned forward and tapped his mother's shoulder.

"What is it sweetheart!" She asked.

"I can't sleep," He explained. "Will you sing me the song?"

"Peter," His father cuts in. "Don't you think you're a little old for a lullaby?"

"Nonsense," his mom said turning in her seat to face Pete better. She began to sing the song that she's been singing him since he was a baby.

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

It doesn't matter how you feel  
Life is just a Ferris wheel  
It's always up and down  
Don't make a sound

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers  
In the morning, it will all be better  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

And just like that he fell into a deep and pleasant sleep, dreaming about kings and kingdoms and castles. But he woke up abruptly from his sleep by the sounds of tires screeching, metal crashing, and screams coming from the front seat....

"BP is 80/40 and dropping." Flashes of reality are fading as Pete tried desperately to gain consciousness. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Came the sound of a woman's voice. "Try staying awake OK? What's you name?"

Pete tried to answer but he found that he couldn't make anything come out.

"Hello?"

Suddenly everything went white and Pete found himself falling into a deep sleep...

Pete woke up in a hospital 10 days later, covered in bandages and wearing a bracelet with his name stamped into it, Peter Louis Kingston Wentz III. He hated his full name. He looked around his room to find his grandma was sleeping on the sofa next to his bed.

"Grandma!" He yelled. Who immediately woke up with a jump.

"Oh, thank god! Peter! Sweetheart, you're alive!" She exclaims, in her accent --Pete couldn't quit remember what it was-- placing her hands on Pete's face. He stares at her with confusion on his face.

"What happened?" He asked. "Where am I? Where's mom? Why are you here? Grandma, what's going on?"

"Hmm, well," She began slowly. She seemed as if she was uncertain of what to say, but Pete could tell that it was bad news. "I really wish I didn't have to tell you..."

"What is it?" Pete cut her off, his voice surprisingly calm. She took his hands into her own after wiping away one of her tears.

"Your parents have died in a car crash... I am so sorry."

Pete's heart started to beat a hundred miles a minute and he felt as if this was dream and it wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! NO! Not to him, why him? Why can't he remember? What happened? Why did he deserve this? What did he ever do?

Tears began swelling, he tried closing his eyes to stop himself from crying, but it only made it worse. Grandma wrapped Pete in her arms. It hurt a little physically, but not enough for him to care.

"It's alright sweetheart." She said, her voice slow and soothing. "You're gonna be okay..." She paused as if she was questioning herself on if what she said was true. "I promise."

Pete sniffed, his crying coming to an end. He hated crying, it made him look weak and vulnerable. He sat up and grandma released him from her arms.

"You better get some sleep now, okay?" She turned on her heel and started walking out the door. "I'm gonna go ask your doctor how long you're gonna be needed to stay here."

Pete couldn't help but smile when she left. Her accent always made him laugh. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw images of his parents dying over and over, each time slightly different from the last.

He laid in his hospital bed awake for hours, not sure what to do. He was scared to turn on the TV because he didn't want to wake anyone up. He didn't want to leave his room for fear of getting in trouble but he couldn't sleep. So he just laid there, watching the outside world out of his window.


	2. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

Patrick was sitting in his room, coloring on the dirty old piece of paper he found outside yesterday while he was doing his chores. "PATRICK!" A women voice that he knows all to well calls from downstairs, interrupting him. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Coming." He replies innocently, putting his paper and crayons in his secret place in the floor and covering it with a board. Rushing down the stairs he found her waiting. "What is it, Mam?" He asked.

"What is this?!" She exclaims, her hand resting angrily on her hip. Patrick directs his attention to follow her gaze to a vase lying broken on the ground.

"I don't know." He slowly replies, knowing his answer is not the one she wants to hear, but also not knowing what else to say.

"Nope! Wrong answer, I know it was you and that good for nothing friend of yours!" The woman says, her voice intensifying.

Before Patrick can get out another word she's grabbing him by his arm and dragging him out of the room to the back porch.

When they reach the porch she grabs the bat leaning against the house and begins swinging it. Every blow Patrick receives with such a force that he can feel the bruises before they appear. Tears began pouring out his eyes and his bones are turning fragile. She stops for a moment for Patrick to spit out blood and to try to stand.

"GET UP BOY!" She demands. He stutters, spitting out more blood and grabbing his side in pain.

"I-I can't..."

"I didn't ask, now did I?" The women yells once more. "DID I?!"

"No Mam." Patrick replies, managing to get to his knees. "Sorry Mam." He staggers to his feet and tries to stand as straight as possible.

"Now that you've learned your lesson you can go clean up that broken vase, and just to make sure it doesn't happen again..." She pauses, making sure that Patrick is paying attention. "No dinner for you or your friend."

Later that night while all the other kids in the orphanage were sleeping, Patrick lied awake in pain, his stomach growling and his wounds wrapped in pieces of cloths that the other kids had generously ripped off their own shirts and pants to made him bandages. But none of them could spare to give him food.

All of the kids in the orphanage are treated badly by Miss Greenwood, but Patrick is treated the worst. Why she hated him the most was a complete mystery to the children. It could have been that his hair was too blonde or maybe she despised his smile, whatever the reason it wasn't a good enough one to justify what she's done. But every night, no matter how bad the beatings, Patrick Stump would forgive her and dream of having a family, a real one...

Patrick woke up as he always did, a smile on his face and bruises on his arms. He raced downstairs for breakfast, and was lucky enough find a spot next to his best friend Joe.

"Morning Pat." Joe said, eating a piece of bread.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Patrick asked.

Joe held up the bread he was eating. "This is pretty much it."

Patrick sighed and grabbed himself a slice, his stomach rumbling from not having dinner last night.

As he was eating his bread, Joe noticed how starving he looked. He sighed as he ripped off a piece of his own slice and handed it to Patrick. Patrick shook his head as he swallowed the piece he already had in his mouth.

"No, no way. I couldn't possibly take it, you didn't get any dinner either." Patrick said pushing Joes hand away.

"You're gonna have too, because I'm not going to eat it." Joe said. "I want you to have it."

Patrick smiled and took the piece and ripping it in half, handing one of the halves to Joe.

After breakfast the two boys headed outside to start on their chores, today they were both assigned to pull the weeds out of the old garden that never got used. And as they were pulling out the weeds, hundred of millipedes and spiders were crawling in their shoes, and going in between their toes.

Patrick started crying becoming terrified of the mass number of bugs piling into his shoes. Halfway through Joe asked Patrick if he wanted to take a break. Patrick smiled at Joe and thanked him, telling him that he would be back soon with some water.

After filling up the two cups of water, Patrick made his way back outside when he found himself being stopped by Miss. Greenwood. Her arms folded and she was tapping her toe in annoyance.

"What are you doing?!" She asks, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be weeding the garden not hanging around in the house! And," She told them, her voice raising even more. "Who told you, you could get two cups of water?!"

"I-I wait.. I'm not..." But before Patrick could even explain to her about the bugs or that the other glass was for Joe, she had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him to the back of the house to be beaten... again.

Patrick wiped away his tears as he crawled into bed, pulling his not quiet long enough blanket over himself and falling asleep. He dreamed once more of finding parents and his life with them when he felt someone shaking his arm.

He blinked open his eyes to find Joe standing over him, smile on his face. Patrick sat up, shivered from the frigid air and rubbed his eyes.

"Joe?" He questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Follow me." Joe simply replies and heads out of the room. Patrick wraps his blanket around him before following Joe out into the dark hallway, the only light was from the full moon outside, creeping through the dirty windows.

"Joe seriously, what are you doing?"

Joe turns slightly and places his hands to his lips, Patrick stops talking and continues following Joe. After a few minutes Patrick started to figure out where they were going and started smiling. He loved when Joe took him there, he was too afraid of getting caught to go on his own.

Joe smiled as he pulled down the stairs to the attic. He was having nightmares and couldn't sleep, and he knew Patrick would love it. So, the two of them headed upstairs, closing the opening behind them.

They scrambled through the old boxes of broken toys and junk, and made their way to the opening in the roof. They climbed though and now found themselves outside, in the warm summer air.

Joe grabbed Patrick's hand so he wouldn't fall as they made their way across the roof to their favorite spot by the chimney. Once they sat down they both let out a breath of comfort and relaxation.

This is why Patrick loved the night, the stars were out. The sky was full of a sparkling shimmer of light. Patrick and Joe stared in awe at the dark sky. This was their favorite thing to do. After a hard day, they would come out here and just enjoy the sky.

They could also hear all kinds of life all around them. Crickets chirping, rustling tree leaves and the occasional sound of a wolf howling way in the distance.

This is their place, this is where they felt safe. And nothing could ever take it from them.

Patrick took his gaze away from the sky and towards Joe, he smiled.   
"This is amazing."

"Yeah it is..." Joe replied, not taking his attention off the sky. "I figured you deserved it after the hell she gave you today."

Patrick smiled, resting his head on Joe's chest. "Thanks Joe."


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Pete shot up out of his dream, sweat beading down his forehead. He ran both of his hands through his wet hair, and took deep long breaths to calm himself. He didn't want his grandma to see him like this. He knew it would break her heart.

He dreamed about his parents again, like he did every night. Each time they would die differently but each time Pete couldn't do anything to stop it. They were gone, and they were never coming back.

For the longest time he denied it too. He would ask his grandma what time his mom was getting off work, wait for his dad to return home in the driveway, and even sleep in their bed to surprise them... But they never came home.

Pete wiped away his tears and got up to get a glass of water. He tiptoed into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake up his grandma. He reached to get a cup but it slipped from his hands and shattered into the floor.

Pete froze unable to move until his grandma turned of the light, momentarily blinding him until his eyes adjust.

"Peter?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? It's 4 in the morning."

"Sorry grams." Pete replied softly. "I was just getting some water, and the glass slipped."

She sighed as her anger melted away. "Just help me clean up this mess, and then it's off to bed with you. You have school tomorrow."

Pete nodded then headed to the pantry to get the broom. He swept up the pieces quickly and headed to bed.

The next morning he woke up to his grandma, shaking him awake softly.

"Peter, you awake?" She asked, turning on his light. "It's time to get ready for school."

He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Do I have to?" He asked squinting up at her.

"Yes." She replied. "You're going to get an education, whether you like it or not."

He groaned reluctantly but got out of bed anyway, she smiled and left the room. Pete got dressed, putting on his favorite black shirt and red pants. Then headed downstairs for breakfast. 

"That's what you want to wear?" His Grandma asked upon seeing him come down the stairs.

He smiled and looked down at himself, proud of his different cloths, and then nodded. "Where are my yellow shoes?" He asked.

Grandma laughed slightly before answering. "By the back door where you left them."

"Thanks grams!" Pete said, grabbing a piece of toast on his way to get the shoes. After breakfast his grandma dropped him off school and headed to work.

As soon as she left Pete headed to the back of the school. The bell rang but he didn't go inside, instead he found a spot in between two dumpsters and set his backpack down. He pulled out a notepad and began doodling.

"You ditching too?" Came a voice.

"What?" Pete asked, jumping slightly and looking up.

"Are you ditching?" The boy repeated, laughing.

Pete paused for a moment not sure if this was a trick question or not. "Yeah... Are you?"

He laughed as he moved closer to Pete. "Why else would I be hanging out by the dumpsters?"

Pete laughed, realizing that it was kind of stupid.

"I'm Andy by the way." The boy said offering his hand.

Pete shook it and smiled back. "I'm Pete."

*****************

"Grams!" Pete called up the stairs. "I'm going to Andy's!"

"I want you home by 6!" She called back, knowing that Pete would be later no matter what time she said.

"Got it! Thanks gram!" Pete yelled, hurrying out the front door to meet Andy and his dad.

"So," Andy's dad asked. "Where's your grandmother? I thought I was supposed to meet her?"

Pete scratched the back of his head and quickly came up with a lie. "Well, Mr. Hurley... she was going to, but... she's sleeping now... And... the doctor told me her sleep is really important."

This seemed to fool Andy's dad because he just nodded and gestured the boys to get in the truck.

Pete had always had an irrational fear of cars ever since what happened to his parents. But I guess you can't call it irrational because any rational person would develop a fear of cars also if they went through what Pete did.

Andy noticed the Pete was in edge and turned up the music. After knowing Pete for only 2 months now, he already knew that music always calmed him down. It calmed him down too. It especially helped when he thought about his mom...

__________________________

"Mom!" Andy had called out, just getting home from preschool 3 years ago. "I'm home!" No answer. 'That's weird...' He thought to himself. 'She always asks me how my day was and makes me a sandwich.' He walked into the kitchen to see if she was in there, but she wasn't.

"Dad?" Andy yelled, now starting to panic. "Are you home?"

Andy headed upstairs to his parents room to find that their door was wide open.

"It's never open..." Andy thought to himself.

He slowly walked forward into the room to find blood, everywhere. She's wasn't breathing but Andy was too young to tell. He raced over to her, trying to shake her awake.

"Mom?" He questions, tears building up in his eyes. "Wake up mom!"

__________________________

"Andy!" Pete yells, snapping him out of his memory.

"What?!" Andy exclaims returning to reality.

"We're at your house..." Pete answers slightly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Andy replies, stepping out of the truck. "I was just... lost in thought."

Pete didn't push any further, he didn't want to. Andy looked really upset and the last thing Pete wanted was for him to burst into tears. Andy was a really good friend but not good enough to talk about his past. And Pete didn't want to talk about his.

He just wanted to hang out with his friend, that's it, no drama. End of story.


	4. Ready To Go (Get Me Out My Mind)

Patrick was scrubbing the kitchen floor when her heard the chime from the doorbell. His heart started racing, it was either the nice boy from the bakery down the street who delivered the bread, or people coming to adopt. Either of the two options made Patrick excited. He scrubbed the floor as hard as he could, trying to get his chore done as fast as possible. Eager to find out.

As soon as he finished he headed to the meeting room, where Miss. Greenwood met with all the people who wanted to adopt. Patrick leaned on the doorway, peaking his head through, and holding his breath so he wouldn't make a sound.

He saw two men sitting in the chairs, they were holding hands. One was wearing a blue suit and the other was wearing what appeared to be a brown hat, a vest and a scarf. Patrick tried to open the door a little more to get a better view, but as soon as he did he instantly regretted it.

The door made a loud eerie creak which grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. The two men turned around to show their faces. They were flawless just like Patrick hoped they'd be. The one wearing the suit had on glasses and had milk chocolate-brown eyes and dark hair. The other had eyes the color of whiskey sitting in sunlight and carried the brightest smile on his face the moment he laid eyes on Patrick.

Patrick smiled back naturally, it was almost impossible not to. The smiling one turned to the other and whispered in his ear in which they both began laughing. Their laughs were amazing, so amazing in fact the Patrick had totally forgotten about the angry Miss. Greenwood standing behind them until she wasn't anymore. She was standing behind him, placing her arm on his shoulder and squeezing tightly. Patrick winced in pain.

"Sorry about that gentleman, Patrick was just leaving." She turned on her heel to leave when one of the men spoke.

"Wait," It was the man in the blue suit who spoke. "His name's Patrick?"

Miss. Greenwood faked a smile and turned back around. "What about it?"

"Well," The man tried to explain. "It's just that... well... we just really like the name." He paused and turned to the other man and smiled. "What do you say Patrick? Wanna come live with me and Ryan? Wanna be our son?"

Patrick's face lite up his smile covering his entire face. "Oh yes please!" He pulled away from Miss. Greenwood and ran towards them jumping into their arms. Tears were streaming down his face, and for the first time in his life he was crying, because he was happy.

"Hey," The man he now knew as Ryan said, wiping away his tears Patrick flinched, no one but Joe had ever done that before. "Don't cry okay?"

Patrick looked up to find Ryan was crying too, and so was the other man but they were also smiling just like Patrick was. "Okay, I'm..." He paused. "I'm just so happy, I'm going to have a family."

"Patrick," Miss. Greenwood said suddenly, Patrick had forgotten she was there, again. "Go pack your bag while I get everything sorted out with Ryan and Brendon. 'So that's what his name is.' Patrick though to himself, heading out the door.

He raced upstairs and went to his secret hiding place in the floor. Lifting the floorboard he grabbed his box of used crayons Joe had given him and a note. The note his parents had left pinned to his blanket the day they left him. Patrick didn't know why he kept it, but he just couldn't get rid of it. He put the board back and grabbed his blanket, wrapping the things inside.

He turned around to head back downstairs to find Joe standing behind him. He jumped slightly then laughed. "Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me!"

Joe just stood there, not saying a word. That's when Patrick realized the tears in his eyes.

"Joe?" Patrick asked. "What's" But he was cut off.

"You're leaving?" Joe got out, his voice was raspy and sounded as if he had been crying.

Patrick's heart dropped. Why didn't that even occur to him? He was going to have to leave Joe. His one and only friend, his best friend. "Joe..." Patrick dropped his makeshift bag and pulled Joe into a hug, in which Joe returned.

"I don't want you to leave." Joe cried into Patrick's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me."

Patrick squoze him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you Joe."

"I love you too, Patrick." Joe released Patrick from the hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

Patrick walked slowly down the stairs, wiping his tears away. God, he hated crying, that's all he ever did was cried. He was such a cry baby. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs where he found the front door open and Brendon and Ryan standing outside, he smiled and headed out the door.

Ryan smiled when he saw Patrick approaching. "Ready to go?"

Patrick nodded his head and smiled, as Brendon lead him to their car. It was a nice car defiantly one that Patrick had never seen. It was black and really shiny. "That's all your bringing?" Brendon asked, eyeing Patrick's blanket.

"This is all I have." Patrick answered, getting into the back seat of the car while Ryan got in the front and Brendon in the driver's seat.

Brendons eyes widened. "Well, we're just gonna have to fix that, aren't we?" He smiled and turned in his seat to face Patrick. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Patrick and Ryan answered simultaneously.

They all laughed. "Taco bell?" Ryan asked.

Patrick scrunched up his face in confusion. "What's Taco Bell?"


	5. XO

"I'd like two crunchy tacos, three soft and a quesadilla." Pete smiles at the cashier. He loved when he convinced his grandma to take him to Taco Bell. He gave the woman the money and stepped aside for the next person to order. Naturally he looked to see who it was to find a blond boy standing beside him.

He had fair skin that almost seemed to glow. He was wearing a maroon cardigan that was slightly to big and black skinny jeans. And atop of his blond hair was a black fedora. Also he smelled amazing. Pete couldn't help but just stare. He was gorgeous.

The boy must have noticed Pete staring because he turned to look at him. That's when Pete saw his eyes. His beautiful green hazel eyes. He felt as though they were looking into his soul and at the same time they looked to innocent and pure.

Pete quickly turned his gaze away from the boy, hoping he hadn't noticed him staring. But he knew in the back of his mind that he had seen him staring and he hoped to god that he wasn't freaked out.

The woman from the counter returned, giving Pete his food and an excuse to leave the awkward atmosphere that had formed around them. Pete walked through the restaurant until he spotted his grandma. He sat down and opened the bag.

"These are for you." He said, handing her the soft tacos.

"Thank you sweetheart, sorry for making you order, but Grandma's legs just can't handle standing up for too long."

"It's cool." Pete said, his mouth full of food. "I like buying the food, it makes me feel like a grown up."

After a few bites Pete remembered the boy and sat up slightly to try to find him, hoping he hadn't left. It must have been his lucky day because he spotted the boy sitting only a few tables away with two men. They were smiling and laughing.

'Must be his brothers.' Pete thought to himself.

"Who are you looking for?"

"What?" Pete asks, jumping slightly at the sound of his grandma's voice.

"I know that look," She replies smiling. "So, where's this girl your staring at?"

It took everything Pete had to keep himself from laughing. He quickly turned around to find any girl that he could his grandma that's who he was looking at. Lucky for him, there was a girl who looked the part, directly behind the table the boy was sitting at with his brothers.

"She's behind the boy, with the two guys behind me." Smooth Pete, real smooth.

His grandma seemed to buy it though because she just smiled and said. "Oh she's pretty! Why not go talk to her?"

Again Pete had to hold back his laughter. "No way! I'm gonna go talk to some girl." He tried to keep his voice down to a minimum. He didn't want to cute boy thinking he was straight.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to her." His Grandma answered giving up. "Just hurry up and finish so we can go home. There's too many people here."

Pete smiled. His grandma was so like much him. She hated people, loved food and actually liked some of his music. And by some, he meant a couple of the slower songs.

Pete hurriedly ate his last taco then stood up to leave, noticing the boy was still there. He smiled at him on his way out the door and he smiled back and actually waved. Pete waved back of course and he felt his face turning red. 

When Pete got home he stripped out of his school cloths and threw on his comfy sweats and a plain t-shirt. Much better. He sat for a moment in his room before getting bored. He pulled out his phone and called Andy.

The phone rung a couple of times before he heard Andy voice at the other end.

"Hello?" Andy said, almost as if he questioned why he picked up in the first place.

"Hey Andy!" Pete replied. "Wanna hang out?"

"I can't. It's Wednesday, remember? I have drum practice in half an hour."

"Oh yeah." Pete face palmed. Of course Andy was busy today. He was always busy with something. So why would today be different? "Maybe tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully. 

"I'll talk to my dad, see you tomorrow Pete."

Pete groaned. Why did Andy always have to remind him when he had school the next day? 

"See ya." 

*Click*

Pete lay in his bed a moment, deciding what to do with his time. Do homework? Nah, It wasn't due for a couple of days. Then it hit him. Pete jumped off his bed and slid into the chair at his desk. He rummaged through the mountain of papers until he found it. His notebook. Or as he liked to call it, his lyric book.

He flipped the pages full of lyrics that he had been writing down for as long as he can remember. When he finally found an empty page he looked around for a pen. Once both of the objects were in his hands he began to think. Wondering what he would write about this time. 

He almost smacked himself when it hit him. 'Of course,' He thought. 'Why didn't I think till just now?"

Pen in hand he began to vigorously scribbled down words as fast as he could come up with them. When he was done, he picked up the notepad and read what he had just spat out. 

Where is your boy tonight?

I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
The hope I forget  
That you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you (for you, so)

You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
That's more than I can say for HIM

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
But in the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon

You need him  
I could be him  
I could...

Pete smiled and pictured the boy as he read it over and over again. Each time he would smile more and more. He put the notebook back on his overflowing desk along with his pen and went to bed. Dreaming of his mystery boy.


End file.
